


The Real Girl

by tablelamp



Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Relationships: Marie Stahlbaum/Sugar Plum Fairy
Kudos: 6





	The Real Girl

Sugar Plum is used to Marie taking her everywhere. When Marie found the Four Realms, Sugar Plum was there. When Marie invented a way to give objects life, Sugar Plum was the very first to come to life.

And life is wonderful. Sugar Plum had thoughts and feelings before, but they were nothing compared to the thoughts and feelings of a live person. Before, Marie had spoken to Sugar Plum and hugged her, but Sugar Plum had never been able to respond. Now she can talk, move, run, and dance if she wants to. She is just as alive as Marie. She can hug her too, and she does, all the time.

Everything is so good most of the time that Sugar Plum hates to think about the times that aren't as good. Marie is often in the Realms, and spends a lot of time there, to Sugar Plum's delight. But now Marie leaves the Realms and Sugar Plum doesn't. Sometimes Marie is away for a while, and Sugar Plum is always afraid that Marie won't come back. One of Sugar Plum's first memories is of how upset Marie was when she was left behind, and Sugar Plum never wants to lose Marie that way. She wouldn't know what to do without Marie.

"What if I went home with you?" Sugar Plum asks one day. "Then we could be together all the time, like we used to be before you brought me to life."

Marie frowns. "I'm not sure we can."

Sugar Plum looks down at herself, then back at Marie. "Is it my clothes? I know girls don't dress like this in your world. I could borrow your clothes."

Marie looks amused. "You have pink hair."

"I'll wear a hat," Sugar Plum says. "I just want to go with you."

"I'm not sure you would stay alive if we left the Realms," Marie says quietly. "I'm afraid you'd turn back into a doll."

Sugar Plum can't help shuddering at the idea. She loves her body and her voice, and doesn't want to lose them.

"You see?" Marie says.

"But if I did," Sugar Plum says. "If I became a doll in your world, wouldn't I be a girl again if we went back to the Realms?"

Marie considers this. "Perhaps." She looks at Sugar Plum. "You want to try, don't you?"

Sugar Plum nods. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Marie says with a smile. "You're my best friend."

That is all Sugar Plum has ever wanted to be.

***

The two of them stand just inside the door to the Realms. Sugar Plum can feel her heart pounding.

Marie takes her hand. "I'd better hold onto you. You used to be porcelain, remember?"

Sugar Plum remembers very well how frightened she used to be of breaking. "Yes."

"If you become a doll, I'll take you to the Realms and bring you back right away," Marie says, giving Sugar Plum's hand a gentle squeeze. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you," Sugar Plum says, feeling a little less nervous. She lifts her chin defiantly, daring Marie's world to change her. "Shall we?"

Marie nods. "Right."

They take one step together, two, three, four. Sugar Plum gives a little squeak of panic and scrunches her eyes closed, but they keep walking.

"Sugar Plum," Marie says. "Open your eyes."

Sugar Plum opens her eyes. She hasn't seen this hallway in a long time, but she knows it's part of Drosselmayer's house. It used to be bigger...or perhaps she used to be smaller.

"You're here," Marie says in amazement. "You're real."

It's true. Sugar Plum is still blinking, still breathing.

"I was always real," she says, as shocked as Marie is that this worked. She spins to face Marie. "Thank you." She catches Marie in a tight hug.

Marie hugs her back. "I didn't know you wanted this so badly."

"Of course I did," Sugar Plum says. "I love you."

Marie presses her face into Sugar Plum's shoulder. "I love you too."

Sugar Plum was Marie's doll long enough to know when she's crying. She says nothing and keeps holding Marie.

They are real and alive and together.


End file.
